1. Field
The invention disclosed and claimed herein generally pertains to a method and mechanism for enabling an online support service or the like to provide automated resolution of a problem occurring in a data processing system, wherein resolution is based on real time chat analytics. More particularly, the invention pertains to a method and mechanism of the above type, wherein chat analytics are used to determine a goal or objective and a related set of actions that could be carried out to resolve the problem.
2. Description of the Related Art
Businesses and other entities that operate computer and data processing systems frequently need assistance in correcting malfunctions and other system problems. Common sources for such assistance include online support services, which can be accessed over the Internet and/or by telephone.
In order to provide service for a particular problem, a conversation typically takes place between the system user and a support service agent. The conversation comprises an exchange of statements and responses between the user and agent, wherein respective communications may be in the form of texts, or alternatively in the form of spoken words. In some of these arrangements the agent is a human, while in other arrangements, the agent is a non-human device of some type.
As is known by those of skill in the art, a chatbot is a computer program designed to simulate an intelligent conversation with one or more human users, via auditory or textual methods. In view of these characteristics, chatbots have been used as non-human agents to provide online help. In a common mode of use, the chatbot scans for key words within an incoming message, and pulls a reply with the most matching key words, or the most similar wording pattern, from a textual database. However, in such schemes the assistance which can be provided is generally limited only to conversational activity, and to furnishing information in textual or other form to the system user who is seeking help.